<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Make her happy by HopeSilverheart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885550">Make her happy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart'>HopeSilverheart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(but not really), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Established Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magnus Bane &amp; Catarina Loss Friendship, Oblivious Magnus Bane, Secret Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The blonde woman groaned uncomfortably but settled down as soon as Catarina touched her forehead gently. In fact, if Magnus wasn’t imagining things, Lydia was leaning into the touch. Because that made so much sense.</p>
<p>“Alec introduced the two of us months ago, and we’ve been… Spending a lot of time together ever since,” Catarina explained quietly, a fond smile making its way onto her face. “She’s quite wonderful, really, once you get past the cold exterior. Alec has been trying to organise a double date for over a month, but you’re apparently too busy for me, so…”</p>
<p>Or: Magnus finally finds out about his best friend's relationship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lydia Branwell/Catarina Loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving Em at 2AM [38]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Make her happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts">thatnerdemryn</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magnus tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his best friend to pick up her phone and answer his call. The tone rang once, twice, and then <em>finally</em>, Catarina was picking up and greeting him with a distracted hello.</p>
<p>Magnus huffed at her lack of enthusiasm and glanced towards the bleeding shadowhunter on his couch one last time before stepping into his kitchen and speaking as softly as possible.</p>
<p>“Catarina,” he murmured. “I need your help.”</p>
<p>“Don’t you always?” his best friend chuckled. Noises in the background reminded Magnus that Catarina was probably stuck at work right now. He apologised to her silently but didn’t hang up or make his excuses. He needed her more than those mundanes did. Or he needed her just as much, at the very least. “Well, spit it out. I don’t have all day, Magnus.”</p>
<p>“I depleted my magic,” he blurted out, wincing when his friend sighed heavily at the other end of the line. “I wanted to take Alec to Tokyo but it was raining, so I portalled us to Mumbai but then realised my favourite restaurant was closed so I took us to Melbourne but it was-”</p>
<p>“I get it, Magnus,” Catarina said long-sufferingly. Magnus could almost perfectly picture the eyeroll that accompanied her words. “You were busy with your boyfriend and forgot that magic isn’t a toy you can use to impress your little Nephilim at all times. I’m not sure what that has to do with me, except if you somehow already ran out of that tonic I brewed for you <em>last week</em>.”</p>
<p>“Of course not,” Magnus scoffed. “I’m not an idiot, Cat, I know better than to overexert my magic over little things. And no, my dates with Alexander don’t count as a small thing. That’s beside the point, though. I wasn’t calling for me. A shadowhunter showed up on my doorstep exhausted and clearly injured, and there’s nothing I can do at the moment. I don’t know what it is with Nephilim thinking I’m their personal warlock…”</p>
<p>“Right, it can’t have anything to do with that boyfriend of yours,” Catarina huffed. “Look, can this wait, or is it really urgent? Because no offence, but I have a shift to get through and I’d really rather not bail on my bosses again. There are only so many nights out they can take before I get fired and have to find yet another hospital that’s willing to employ a single mother like me.”</p>
<p>“Ah, yes,” Magnus grimaced. “I’m sorry about that. I know I demand a lot of you as a warlock under my care, and you’re completely right. The shadowhunter can wait a while longer. I’m sure she’ll still be fine by the time you come over, although I’ll definitely call you if things get worse. She must have gotten into one hell of a fight with someone, because those don’t look like demon markings.”</p>
<p>“Foolish shadowhunt- Wait, did you say she? Magnus, who exactly is this Nephilim you speak of?” Catarina asked, a hint of urgency and anxiety colouring her tone. Magnus frowned, glancing towards his living room and the unconscious woman he had left there.</p>
<p>“I’m not sure you know her,” he shrugged. “But her name is Lydia Branwell. She’s co-head of the Institute along with Alec, and quite a delightful woman when she’s not passed out on my couch. Actually, I think the two of you would get along won- Catarina?”</p>
<p>It was no use; his friend had already hung up.</p>
<p>Magnus frowned, wondering what on earth had happened. Had Lydia and Catarina already met? Did they have a painful history with each other? So many questions, so little answers. Magnus would have to talk to Catarina about proper goodbyes. He would apologise for stirring any bad memories, but he refused to be hung up on like that with no explanation.</p>
<p>Before he could work himself up into a proper frenzy, something tingled at the edge of his senses. He furrowed his brow and gaped slightly when he recognised one of Catarina’s portals breaking past his wards. The white magic swirled elegantly for a few seconds, and then his best friend was stepping out.</p>
<p>She had her glamour on and was still dressed in her scrubs, but it was undeniably Catarina. She smiled briefly at Magnus when she spotted him, brushing invisible dust off her clothes before gesturing towards the living room.</p>
<p>“Is she on the couch?” She inquired, already stepping towards the piece of furniture in question. Magnus trailed behind her confusedly, feeling like he was missing something. It wasn’t a feeling he was used to, and it wasn’t one he appreciated. “You should have told me it was Lydia from the get-go, Magnus.”</p>
<p>“I- <em>What</em>?” Magnus said loudly, stumbling over his words. On the couch, the shadowhunter stirred, and Catarina sent a sharp glare his way. Magnus raised his hands in surrender and lowered his voice before speaking again. “Catarina, I didn’t even know the two of you had met. I certainly wasn’t aware you were particularly fond of her. It’s not like you tell me much about your relationships with shadowhunters, so I just assume the only one you can stand is Alec and call it a day.”</p>
<p>“You and your assumptions,” Catarina rolled her eyes, white magic sparking from her fingertips as she waved her hands over Lydia’s still body. The blonde woman groaned uncomfortably but settled down as soon as Catarina touched her forehead gently.</p>
<p>In fact, if Magnus wasn’t imagining things, Lydia was <em>leaning</em> into the touch. Because that made so much sense.</p>
<p>“Alec introduced the two of us months ago, and we’ve been… Spending a lot of time together ever since,” Catarina explained quietly, a fond smile making its way onto her face. “She’s quite wonderful, really, once you get past the cold exterior. Alec has been trying to organise a double date for over a month, but you’re apparently too busy for me, so…”</p>
<p>“Wait, you’re the person he wants to go on a double date with?” Magnus asked bemusedly. Then, his best friend’s words hit him full force and he did a double take, his eyes widening disbelievingly in Catarina’s direction. “You’re dating someone? You’re dating a shadowhunter, oh my god! You’re dating <em>Lydia Branwell</em>? Catarina, how did I not know about this? How dare you call yourself my best friend but keep this vital information a secret from me! I’ll need to have words with Alexander; I wasn’t aware the two people I love most in the world would go behind my back like this. Maybe I should reconsider our friendship and file for divorce.”</p>
<p>“Alec and you aren’t even married yet, Magnus,” Catarina snorted, her magic brightening as she worked, thin tendrils seeping into Lydia’s skin easily, as though it belonged there.</p>
<p>If they had been dating for months already, maybe it did. Magic had memory, especially when it came to people, and no one was as close to a warlock as their significant other. Magnus’ magic did the same thing around Alexander, but it was still a shock to see <em>Catarina</em> so close to someone else. His best friend was notorious for being single and not giving a damn about relationships.</p>
<p>Especially ones with shadowhunters, of all people.</p>
<p>“You’re missing the point here, Catarina. This isn’t about how married or not-married Alexander and I are, it’s about-”</p>
<p>“Betrayal, yes, I got that,” Catarina shook her head fondly. She frowned deeply for a few seconds, her hands moving faster as she bit at her bottom lip. Finally, her magic burst into a flash of light before disappearing completely. On the couch, Lydia relaxed and hummed happily, a small smile making its way onto her face when Catarina stroked her cheek softly. “However, I think you’re missing the point too. Yes, Alec and I forgot to tell you about my relationship with Lydia but, to be fair, you haven’t exactly asked. Besides, I think we both assumed you knew. After all, why else would I be spending so much time at the Institute? And that doesn’t change the fact that I’m dating Lydia, and I feel like you should be a little happier for me than this.”</p>
<p>Magnus turned her words over in his head for a few moments, realising that she <em>had</em> been spending a suspicious amount of time at the Institute. He had foolishly – and selfishly – thought she had been going there to talk about him with Alexander, but he had clearly been wrong. And she was right, none of that really mattered. What mattered was that he knew <em>now</em> and could congratulate her for finding such a wonderful woman.</p>
<p>“I’m happy for you,” he whispered, smiling warmly at his best friend. “I really am. I suppose I was just surprised. Yes, I knew Lydia and you would get along, but I didn’t think you two would click so spectacularly.”</p>
<p>“Well, she <em>is</em> quite spectacular,” Catarina laughed. “And extraordinary, especially for a shadowhunter. She reminds me of Alec in many ways, which explains why they’re the only two Nephilim I’m really fond of. But there’s something about her… She’s kind, Magnus, exceptionally so for one of her kind. She’s fair, too, and she’s always willing to listen to my side of things before passing judgement. She’s frustratingly stubborn and surprisingly romantic, and I’ve been falling in love with her ever since I first laid my eyes on her.”</p>
<p>“That was nauseatingly sweet,” Magnus scrunched up his nose, though he knew his eyes were probably full of love and understanding. He had been in the same position as her not so long ago, after all. “But I’m so glad you finally found the right person, Cat. You deserve happiness more than anyone else in this world does, and I have a feeling Lydia can give that to you.”</p>
<p>“I hope I can.”</p>
<p>The two warlocks spun towards the couch as one, Catarina’s gaze immediately filling with concern. Her hands fluttered at her side helplessly. She was obviously itching to do something more, but at this point the only thing they could do was wait for Lydia to get plenty of rest. It was one of the most frustrating things about having a shadowhunter lover, but it was worth it in the end.</p>
<p>“Make you happy, I mean,” Lydia added, her cheeks flushing a bright red. Her voice was slightly breathy and she winced ever so slightly as she moved, her injuries still too fresh for comfort. “Magnus is right, you deserve happiness more than anyone else.”</p>
<p>“And thanks to you and Madzie, I have it,” Catarina smiled gently, leaning forward to kiss Lydia’s lips briefly before standing up. “Now, I’m going to get you something to eat and drink. Magnus, don’t you dare let her fall asleep before I come back, understood?”</p>
<p>“Yes ma’am,” Magnus said seriously, mock-saluting to his best friend’s back as she walked towards the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, he grinned at Lydia. “She’s such a mother hen, isn’t she?”</p>
<p>“Yeah she is,” Lydia said fondly. “I find it rather endearing, actually, although I know I won’t be singing the same tune in two days when she’s still refusing to let me go out on patrol. Maybe I should ask Alec to invent some work emergency…”</p>
<p>“Or maybe you could take advantage of your lovely girlfriend’s attention,” Magnus suggested, smirking smugly when Lydia snapped her mouth shut and hummed thoughtfully at his words. “Crazy idea, right? Uninterrupted time with the person you love is just such a <em>chore</em>.”</p>
<p>“I never said I lov- I mean, nothing could ever be a chore when it comes to Catarina,” Lydia stuttered, pointedly not meeting Magnus’ gaze. “I’m just worried that she’ll miss out on work because of me. I know she’s already stressed about all the time she had to take off for warlock business, and now this…”</p>
<p>“Catarina will be fine,” Magnus assured Lydia, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder when he noticed her nervous fidgeting. “Really, your concern is appreciated, but I would never let her get fired from a position she loves so much. We’re warlocks, Lydia, we have ways of making things happen that you can’t even imagine. If you need the rest, then let yourself have it.”</p>
<p>“Right,” Lydia nodded slowly, sending a smile Magnus’ way. “Alec was right, you know, about how special you are. I can see why he likes you so much, although I’m sorry to say you’re no longer my favourite warlock.”</p>
<p>“But I worked with your ancestor!” Magnus gasped mock-offendedly. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, Lydia, but I never thought you would betray me like this, especially not for my best friend! Really, is a single one of my friends not a traitor?”</p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, is a single one of mine not a drama queen?” Catarina’s voice interrupted Magnus’ impassioned speech. He pouted in Lydia’s direction before turning a blinding smile on Catarina. “I don’t know why you’re trying to charm me, Magnus, but it’s not going to work. Now, how about you let me have some time alone with my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>She carded her fingers through Lydia’s hair as she spoke, sinking to her knees elegantly next to the couch and letting the bowl of soup she had prepared float in front of the blonde shadowhunter.</p>
<p>They looked at ease around each other, their hands lingering and their fingers brushing against skin enticingly. They shared discreet glances, their lips twitching into soft smiles and their bodies leaning towards each other unconsciously. It was one of the most adorable things Magnus had ever seen, and he would have to be an idiot not to see the clear love those two shared.</p>
<p>Lydia could deny it as much as she wanted to, but the unaltered affection was undeniably there.</p>
<p>“Right, I’ll leave you two lovebirds to <em>talk</em>,” he winked at them, sauntering out of the room to the sound of Catarina’s exasperated huff and Lydia’s adorable spluttering.</p>
<p>A thought hit him as he walked into his bedroom, and he immediately pulled out his phone, dialling Alexander’s number absent-mindedly. Really, it was a good thing the girls had kicked him out; he had a double date to plan.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this unconventional pairing as much as I (and Em) do. I know it isn't what I usually write, but I really wanted to branch out and try something new, so this happened! Thank you to Em for the wonderful prompt &lt;3</p>
<p>Love, Junie. </p>
<p>(find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>